The field of art to which the claimed invention pertains is adsorptive separation. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for separating 2,4 dichlorophenol ["DCP"] from a feed mixture comprising 2,4 DCP and 2,6 DCP which process employs a particular zeolitic adsorbent and a particular flow scheme to selectively remove and subsequently recover purified 2,4 DCP from the feed mixture.